


Blood and Gold

by Fernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Fighting, M/M, Pirates, Slow Burn, Steampunk, Strippers & Strip Clubs, at least not for this story lol, battles, kind of, or at least an attempt, there wasn't really a good tag for strippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Minghao never meant to become a pirate, but life doesn't always go his way.Then he meets the captain of a ship- Kim Mingyu.And his feelings on being a pirate changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some stuff I didn't know how to tag: there will be some minor amounts of "gore"? Like nothing detailed but occasional mentions of blood, probably. I just thought that the warnings were more extreme than I was going with it? 
> 
> Some background: it’s kind of a mix between old days and modern times. People dress like they did back then- 17th-19th centuries, sort of steam punk kind of, but they have plenty of the commodities of today’s world. But people still have swords and daggers and rifles are expensive and uncommon, boats have motors, but they’re steam powered, which is expensive and hard to come by, so most pirates just have sails on their ships, in addition to small motors. Entertainment isn’t all technology based, there’s not really TV or internet, but there are royal people and famous stars and stuff. There are restaurants and taverns and bars, and people can perform in them. There’s modern medicine, and stuff like that. Just kind of trying to premise this world so as to avoid confusion.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at a full multi-chaptered fic in a LONG time, and I'm determined to finish this one this time.

Being a pirate was never Minghao’s goal. He just wanted food. His father puts them in the worst predicaments, due to his drinking habits. He tended to hoard the little money they earned and threw it away on alcohol. They never had money for the land they worked, let alone money to put food on the table.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Minghao found himself scavenging for whatever work he could- farming clearly wasn’t doing the trick for his family, so he took to finding other ways to put food on the table.

Some nights, Minghao found himself in bars, singing for tiny crowds, hoping for change, and during the day, he spent his time assisting the local doctor in his practices. He didn’t make much, especially when things were slow. They made money based off the number of patients they saw, so if they only saw two people in a day, then Minghao barely made anything.

On those days, Minghao took to stealing. He’d hang out at the docks, watching shipments being unloaded, and he’d slip his hands into crates with fancy foreign fruits, or imported cheeses, and he’d slip a piece of bread off the baker’s stand when he passed it on his way home.

But on an unfortunate day, when it was sweltering outside, and the doctor was out of town, Minghao found himself wandering the docks, looking for food. He managed to swipe two fish from the fisherman’s barrel, where they were wrapped in paper and stacked to the top of their container. Minghao stuffed the paper wraps into the billowing sleeve of his silken nurses’ shirt, and pretended to be digging through his bag to find the dinged up old pocket watch that his mother had given him for his sixteenth birthday, and he let the fish slip from his sleeve into the bag, and pulled the watch out, as though checking the time.

Minghao had pulled this routine so many times that he was a professional at it, by now. He put the watch back in it’s pocket in the bag, and then went over to the edge of the dock, where it was lower into the water, so boats can unload cargo easier, and slipped his shoes off, letting his feet dangle into the water, as though he was trying to cool off on a day like this. He sat there for a while and watched the birds, before he stood again and collected his shoes, carrying them in his hand, while looking for a crowd and an inconspicuous crate.

Then he spotted it. The crate next to a stand that was bustling with people, that smelled so strongly of citrus that he could smell it from here, over all the other scents assaulting his nose. So he made his way over and peered above the crowd, pretending to be interested in whatever this stand was selling, before he slipped two fingers through a hole in the crate and let a large, round fruit tumble down into his shoe that was waiting at the base of the hole.

Minghao turned to leave, as if the thing they were selling at the stand was too expensive, or not worth the line, only to run smack into the biggest, burliest man he’d ever seen. The man had only just shaven, presumably someone that had come off one of these ships, and he still smelled like his aftershave. He was missing two or three teeth, and his face was knotted and old, and he looked angry.

“Think you’re sneaky, you little thief? Taking that orange from my crate?” The man snarls at Minghao, grabbing his wrist, the one with the shoes in it, and squeezing it hard, making Minghao yelp and drop the shoes. The orange proceeded to roll from the top of the shoe and onto the dirty wood of the docks. “Boss! We’ve got a little sneak thief in our midst!” The man shouts, and Minghao looks frantically, trying to spot the angry man’s boss, and then Minghao sees him. He’s a pirate, all right. That hat, with the gold trim and the large brim, and the long, bright yellow feather from some far away exotic bird. The man chatting a few stands down with a group of giggling dock-whores turns to look at the ruckus this man is causing, shouting about Minghao being a thief, and his previously pleased expression turns sour.

The prostitutes scurry out of his wake, and he starts stalking over to the two of them.

So Minghao does the only thing he can think to do. He raises his knee, and hits the knotty-face man in the groin and then punches him in the nose, causing him to let go of Minghao’s wrist, before he turns and runs. He can hear shouting behind him, and a chase is definitely in pursuit.

Minghao doesn’t get far before he’s met with a line of pirates blocking the entrance to the docks, so he makes a sharp turn and runs to the side of the dock, tossing his bag aside, not caring that his papers are in there, and launches himself off the dock. He soars through the air for a moment before he’s plummeting ten feet down into the cold waters between the huge ships lined up along the dock, and he swims furiously, as quickly as he can, trying to get away from the docks. He doesn’t surface again until he’s almost at the end of the two boats he jumped between, and he can see two pirates jumping in after him, and another aiming at him with a pistol in his hand.

Swearing, Minghao dives back under, just as the first bullet shoots down into the water, just past him, and he swims out into open water, beyond the boats, and surfaces again when he’s behind the boat, and starts swimming towards shore. He can see more of the pirate’s crew running onto the land by the shore, to await Minghao’s break on the shore. Minghao hears another gunshot ring out and then a searing fiery pain all down his arm, and his arm starting to move much less efficiently.

He’s swearing profusely and struggling along now, between his weighted down clothing and the bullet in his arm, and the two pirates swimming after him catch up quickly, tying him up tightly and dragging him along, back to shore. Minghao struggles against the bonds the whole trip back to shore, and he knows he’s not going to see his family again.

Upon the pirates getting him onto shore, he’s bleeding everywhere, and his clothes are sticking to his scrawny frame, and he’s shaking and pale, and his black hair is plastered to his forehead and the sides of his face, and he’s a mess. The two men shove him down onto his knees in the sand, and the man with the fancy hat from earlier walks over to stand before him, a triumphant smirk on his face, and a raging fire in his eyes.

“What is your name, thief?” The pirate has a thick accent from somewhere, and his voice is dark and rich, something that clearly held power.

“Why should I tell you? You’re just as much a thief as I.” Minghao spits at the captain, who delivers Minghao a swift kick to the ribs, leaving Minghao gasping for breath, hunched over in the sand, the ropes wearing at his skin, and his shoulder dripping crimson onto the sand under him.

“I said tell me your name, you filthy thing.” The captain’s voice is heavy with anger and rage.

“M-Minghao.” He manages to splutter.

“And just why were you stealing from me, thief?”

“To feed my family.”

“Oh, how sweet. A poor farm boy stealing for his family to survive. As punishment for stealing from us, we could easily kill your family.” The pirate snarls, and Minghao looks up at him, eyes wide with fear.

“No!” Minghao feels desperation crawling up in his chest. “No, please, don’t!”

The pirate is smirking again, his teeth poking through now. Minghao can see the glint of a gold tooth. “You should have thought of that before you tried to steal from us.”

“Please no! Leave them out of this! I’ll do anything!”

The pirate grins wider, and it’s not a happy grin- it’s wicked and twisted, and full of malice. “I was hoping you’d say that. You’ll come on board our ship and provide us… Entertainment on our voyages. Until I think your debt is paid.”

Minghao agreed frantically, just wanting his family to be safe. And that’s how he became a pirate on _The Cannon_.

He’s been travelling with these men for almost two years now, and he wants nothing more than to be free. He hasn’t set foot on real land in two years, as when they land anywhere, he’s locked up on the ship, like some sort of animal. And he’s not the only entertainer on the ship. There are four other people around his age, two of them volunteered to do this, so they’re being paid, and they’re nice enough- Soonyoung and Jun. The other three, one woman and one man, they’re both here as repayment, just like Minghao.

It’s not the worst thing, Minghao supposes. He could be dead, or he could be the one that cleans the bathrooms in the ship. They feed him, and he has his own room and his own bunk, and they taught him how to fight, like he was just another member of the crew, but he doesn’t get paid. He’s just a stripper, of sorts.

Minghao’s job is literally “entertainment.” He dances and sings with Soonyoung and Jun sometimes. He just sometimes also has to lose a large portion of his clothing. Minghao doesn’t care, he supposes. None of them are allowed to even touch him, as per the captain’s orders. But he just feels disgusting.

Minghao just wants out. Tonight, he lays on the deck, under the stars, wishing upon them all that he could just get off this goddamn boat. Soonyoung joins him, and gives his hand a small pat.

“Minghao. You want to leave, don’t you?” Soonyoung’s voice is quiet.

“Yes… More than anything. I want to see that my little brother and sister are okay. And that my mom is alive. If we still have our farm. I want to go and finish learning about being a doctor. And I want to get a job. And have a house. And maybe find love. But this boat… I’ve seen every inch of it and we’re never anywhere for more than two days. It’s driving me insane, Soonyoung. Help me get off this boat next time we’re docked. Even if I just get to see the market, I just want my legs to feel real ground beneath my feet.” Minghao turns to look at Soonyoung, who sighs.

“Minghao, you know that’s not my decision. And I’d help you if there’s anything I could do for you. Really. I mean it.” Soonyoung says. “But I’d like to stay in good standing with the captain, if you don’t mind. Maybe you should bring it up with him. He’s been in a good mood lately. I think he might be willing to let you go to the market if you have a few guards on you.” Soonyoung gives Minghao a bright smile, and then sits up.

“You should go to bed soon, Hao. You’ll need sleep.” Soonyoung says, before he heads below deck to the hall where Minghao and the other performers sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some battling in this chapter, so be warned.

Minghao spends the next two nights wishing on those stars to get him off this boat.

On the third night, however, something strange happens. He and Jun and Soonyoung are playing cards on the deck, while all the others are drinking below deck, when the ship’s steerer begins shouting in whatever language it is that he speaks. Minghao raises an eyebrow, looking at Soonyoung and Jun as if to ask what’s happening, and they both look just as confused as him. That’s when a loud, awful sound of metal grinding upon metal rings through the night, and the boat shakes violently.

Another ship is upon them, trying to tear into _The Cannon_ with a large skewer of sorts, it looks like, that was attached to the front of their ship. At the very least they’re distorting the frame. Jun lets out a cry of fright, and that’s when they begin flooding the boat.

Other people. Other pirates, perhaps, but they’re dressed all in black, and are armed with the sharpest, sleekest swords that Minghao has ever seen in his life. They gleam in the moonlight as they cut through the ropes of the sails and run at the three of them. They all stand in a tiny circle of three, frozen with fear. They watch some of the men start toppling over barrels and crates, looking for loot, and taking supplies, tossing them onto their own ship, and shouting to one another.

The first group of men is surrounding Minghao and his friends now, swords to their throats, demanding that they put any weapons or possessions on the ground.

Finally, the first of _The Cannon’s_ crew appears on deck, stumbling drunkenly, swords in hand, jumping into combat with the others, but their moves are much slower and not as precise. Some of them are still sharp as ever, showing the difference between who was and wasn’t drunk. Minghao jumps a little when the man with a sword to his throat yells at him again, telling him to empty his pockets and to surrender any hidden weapons on his person.

Minghao feels the cold of the blade touching his flesh, sending shivers down his spine, and he starts emptying the pockets of his leather trousers, and pulls the dagger from his belt, and tosses it all onto the floor at his feet.

Suddenly, Minghao is feeling hopeful- hopeful that he can escape with these people, if they’re successful. Minghao wonders if maybe they’re his chance at getting out of this life, and back into his old one.

Minghao jumps when the captain appears, shouting orders at his men, and cutting down various men, being ruthless and cold and merciless, like Minghao has always known him to be. Men from the other ship are now engaged in battle, and aren’t stealing as much as they were before, and any men that were carrying supplies and loot back to their ship are being slain by the captain. Minghao glares at the man, the man who put him here in the first place.

Minghao wants him to fall. He wants that stupid fancy-hat-man gone. Minghao wants to kill him himself. Minghao almost lunges at the captain when he passes, engaged in a battle with one of the men in black. The group surrounding Minghao and his friends has dwindled down to just two guards, the others having had to engage in the battles.

“Sir. Please. Listen to me. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be on this ship. Please, please, spare me. Please take me with you-” Minghao begins to plead to the man, but the man before him just shoves him harshly against the side of the boat, telling him to shut up. “But-”

Before Minghao can say anymore, there’s a loud bang and Minghao jumps about a mile, realizing someone is firing their pistol now. Minghao figures it’s the captain, with his pistol, but then he sees one of the crew from his ship fall, and realizes it wouldn’t be the captain firing that gun. Another shot rings out, followed by another, and another. Minghao cranes his neck back to look at the other ship, to see a line of sharpshooters standing on the edge of the boat, firing into the crowd.

Then Minghao sees him- the most beautiful man that he’s ever seen in his life. He’s tall, and clearly well-muscled, and he has the warmest brown eyes, and rosy, pink lips. He looks noble, and _good_ , and powerful. Nothing like the scum that led this ship.

He says something to one of the sharpshooters, with a laugh, a dazzling smile on his lips, and then he grabs onto a dangling rope from the mast of the ship and swoops down into the fray, knocking down any adversary in his path. Minghao is enamored. He’s so elegant, and beautiful, and Minghao doesn’t know what to do with himself.

The captain must have recognized that man as the captain of the other ship, because he starts shoving people out of his way, skewering any unsuspecting man with his sword, not caring if it’s his own people, just making his way to the beautiful man. The fire in his eyes is burning again, and this time it’s brighter and more out of control than it has ever been. Minghao fears for the beautiful man. He watches in horror as the captain pulls out his pistol and aims at the man’s head, but watches as a brave soul tackles the captain, causing him to misfire up at the mast of the ship.

Minghao looks at the rest of the battle for a second, seeing the frays beginning to thin out, and men in black are starting to run rampant again, raiding the ship of its supplies. Minghao cheers them on in his heart, wanting nothing but freedom from this damned ship and its awful people. He then finds himself searching the crowd again for the captain, and then the beautiful man. The sharpshooters have stopped firing and are helping raid the ship, their uniforms the color of a stormy gray sky, embroidered with purple accents and patterns. Minghao watches the dwindling number of scuffles happening, and that’s when he notices the fire that’s begun on the far corner of the deck.

Minghao notes the captain pushing the beautiful man towards the flame, backing him into a corner, with two swords in his hands, and a second person helping the fight, and it’s all that the beautiful man can do to keep up with the three swords assaulting him. Minghao watches as he has to stop, feeling the heat of the fire on his back, but the two men keep pushing at him, and finally he gets slashed, a deep cut in his side, and another along his leg, and another on his cheek. Minghao gasps, but sees a man in black take out the captains assisting man, giving the beautiful man a chance to regain his bearings and lessen the assault against him.

The captain’s going again, harder than ever, not giving this man a chance. Minghao hears a click of a gun loading, and looks to see a sharpshooter a few feet away taking aim at the captain, until suddenly one of the injured men from the captain’s crew lunges for her, knocking her unconscious with a blow, and one of the two guards left surrounding Minghao and his friends makes a quick slash with his sword and the man falls.

And just like that, Minghao’s attention is back on the captain and the beautiful man. He watches as the captain’s movements grow quicker and he watches as his adversary, already injured, is slowing. The captain must be using the blade with the poison on it. It’s designed to slow the adversary, by putting a drug into his bloodstream with a cut, to make it easier for them to be slain. Minghao gasps, realizing what’s going to happen very quickly, judging by how many minutes ago the beautiful man sustained his injuries.

Minghao lets out a growl, snatching the sword from the guard in front of him, not caring about the gash that’s running through his hand now, and shoves past the guard, all in one swift movement. He runs across the deck, flipping the sword around to actually grab the hilt of it, not the blade, watching as the captain lays another large cut on the beautiful man, who’s sinking to his knees.

The fire eats ever closer to the beautiful man, and the captain raises his sword, intending to lay the final blow, when Minghao takes the sword and slashes it across the back of the captain’s knees with a fierce scream, and then slices down onto the captain’s shoulder, effectively hitting a large artery between his shoulder and neck. Minghao kicks the captain face down into the floor of the ship.

The captain struggles against his movements, but he’s not doing a whole lot of moving with his injuries, and how quickly he’s losing blood. Minghao awaits the captain’s next move, allowing him to straighten, although he won’t be walking, not with the deep gashes in the backs of his knees. He staggers around to face Minghao, that fire in his eyes.

“I should have killed you that day, when I had the chance!” The captain snarls and swings the last of his blades at Minghao, with his only functioning arm, and Minghao easily blocks it and counters it. He then lunges at the captain, who blocks it, rather sloppily, and tries to counter it, but he’s losing blood and growing sluggish.

Minghao just has to be quicker than the captain, at this point. He keeps up his speed and watches as the captain’s eyes are growing unfocused and his jabs growing weak and inaccurate. Minghao watches the man go limp, and his sword clatter to the ground, his breathing raspy and shallow. Minghao finishes him off.

The smell of smoke brings Minghao back to the situation he’s in. He glances over to see the man covering his face and trying to crawl away from the flames, so Minghao grabs him and pulls him to his feet and half drags, half carries the man over towards the ship. His friends are standing there, horrorstruck. Minghao gets the beautiful man to the safe edge of the ship, and sits, the man’s head in his lap. He begins asking for a medical kit of some sort, fully prepared to patch this man’s wounds, but he’s grabbed on either arm by men in the black suits and dragged roughly to his feet. Two men appear to lift the captain off the ground, bringing him onto the other ship. A man in the same deep gray uniforms of a sharpshooter stands before Minghao.

“You three are being taken prison on the Ruby Empress’ Royal Ship, _The Fermata_ \- boat number two in Her Majesty’s Royal Fleet. You will be placed in jail upon arrival to Her Majesty’s Kingdom of Sanguine. You will abide by any orders you are given by any member of _The Fermata’s_ crew, or your list of crimes will be lengthened, and will include mutiny,” he reads off to Minghao, as well as Jun and Soonyoung. He’s tall- though not nearly as tall as the beautiful man, and he has a face with sharp features; a tiny mole decorates his cheek, close to his nose. His hair was slicked back at some point but has since fallen from its clean form with battle. A very good-looking man, very clean cut and crisp in appearance. But to Minghao, the man had nothing over their captain.

“Sir, please. Let me tend to his wounds. He’s been poisoned-” Minghao tries to reason with the man, but he is immediately shushed when the man draws his gun and points it at him.

“You will not be allowed to lay another hand on Captain Kim. We know nothing of your intentions. For all we know, you could ‘tend to him’ by killing him. There’s no purpose in you tending to his injuries as it is. We have a staff of doctors on every ship, to tend to him.” The man snaps, clearly annoyed with Minghao’s begging. With a wave of his hand, the guards on either side of Minghao are pushing him forward, moving him towards _The Fermata._ They shove Minghao rather roughly onto the other boat, sending him tumbling to the ground.

“Easy now, you two.” A deep voice says from behind Minghao, and he turns to see another tall man, this one almost as tall as ‘Captain Kim,’ and with stick straight, jet black hair. He’s got a handcuffed Jun held by the arm, and he’s helping Jun gently into the boat. Behind them, follows Soonyoung and the sharpshooter from before.

The guard to the left of Minghao scoffs. “Oh hush, Wonwoo. Not our fault that you’re a big wimp.”

“Excuse me? If it was Joshua you wouldn’t be acting that way, Hansol.” The one who must be Wonwoo sneers.

“Shut up, all of you.” The sharpshooter demands.

“Oh, come on, Seokmin. Relax. We’re just teasing.” The one that Wonwoo called Hansol says.

“Just get them locked up. We need to get out of here before their boat blows.” Seokmin, the sharpshooter, states. They all nod and escort their new prisoners into their holding cells. Minghao sighs and looks around at their shared cell. It’s much nicer than their old bunks on _The Cannon_. They have soft sheets, and fluffy pillows, and there’s not a single ridiculous costume in sight. Minghao lets out a tiny sigh of contentment.

“No more dancing, at least.” He says softly. Soonyoung looks at him.

“You _really_ wanted off that ship, huh?”

“Yeah. I did. I want a job. I want to have a life.” Minghao states.

“Well now your only shot at a life is as a prisoner, Minghao. We should have just gone down with the ship.” Jun mumbles.

“Won’t we get a trial? I _saved_ their captain and slayed my own captain to do so. And you guys didn’t resist at all. You did as you were told. I’m sure you guys can be left out of this mess.” Minghao looks between them frantically.

“Probably not. And you didn’t really save the captain. He’s going to die. Nobody else has discovered that poison. Nobody else knows how to reverse its effects other than the three of us. He won’t live another twelve hours with that poison in his system.”

“Oh. Right.” Minghao mutters. “Fuck.”

The three of them lay there for an hour in a heavy silence, realizing their own doom. The rumble of the boats engine in the distance and the lull of the waves are the only sound to be heard. They all start at a knock on their cell door, and then that Wonwoo guy is there, holding a pile of gross olive green cloth.

“Here are your uniforms, as well as a deck of cards, and a pitcher of water. That’s all you’re allowed until further notice. Please change into the uniforms.” He sets the cloth on the table and Hansol follows him in, setting the pitcher and some glasses on the only little table in the cell, and pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket.

Minghao glances out the door and sees nurses bustling about in the hall, as well as bits and pieces of frantic talk of an antidote. “Citrus juice, green tea, and jasmine oil…” Minghao mumbles with a sigh.

“What was that?” Hansol raises an eyebrow.

“The necessary antidote. For the captain’s poison.” Minghao says quietly. “It’s the antidote that we’ve found for that particular poison. Just dab some on a cloth and press it over the wounds. And have him drink a cup every three hours. It will neutralize the acidity of the poison and flush it out of his system.”

Wonwoo blinks. “Hansol. Go tell the nurses.”

Hansol hurries out of the room and runs down the hall, and Wonwoo follows, shutting and locking the cell door behind him. Minghao takes one of the uniforms and quickly changes into the olive green piece of fabric. It’s a whole suit, and it fits him loosely, and hangs low on his chest, but the sleeves and ankles are a bit too short. Jun’s suit is a bit long on him, but otherwise fits him well. It fits Soonyoung best, him being the average height and not nearly as lanky as Minghao.

And then they all lay back down, remaining in their dark state of mind and contemplate their doom. Occasionally, Minghao can hear the very faint raising of voices from where he suspects is the infirmary down the hall. They lay there for who knows how long, before there is another knock on the cell and Wonwoo and Hansol reappear.

“You.” Wonwoo points at Minghao. “You’re coming with us.” And without another word, they’re cuffing Minghao again, and leading him out the door, and down a corridor, to a hospital-looking room.

The room has probably twenty beds, and about twelve of them are full with injured people from the takeover earlier. In one of the beds, surrounded by a team of doctors, is Captain Mingyu. It’s clear he’s in rough shape. He’s pale, and his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. He has a few hours at most, without an antidote.

“That remedy you told Wonwoo. It’s not a ploy to kill him quicker? It will actually work?” One of the women, dressed all in white, with a light blue trim embroidered on her uniform, looks to Minghao.

Minghao nods. “Yes. And I know how it works. I was the one who created the antidote. The old captain, although he kept me around simply for the entertainment of the ship, he knew of my medical skills. He had me create the antidote, so he could sell it on the black market. Citrus juice, preferably from an orange, green tea, just the tiniest bit of it, and a few drops of jasmine oil. About half a cup of hot water, make it into a drink of sorts. Apply some to his wounds, and have him drink a cup of it every three hours. He’ll be good as new in no time.”

They all stare at him. “If your ‘antidote’ kills him, you will not be given trial upon arrival to the kingdom, you know.” One of the men chimes in, also in the white uniform, what must be the doctor’s color. Minghao raises an eyebrow at the word trial, but quickly wipes it back into a neutral expression and nods.

“Yes sir. But I have no intention of killing your captain. I have no folly with any of your crew or your queen. I simply want to return to my family, and finish my schooling as a doctor.” Minghao says solemnly. One of the nurses snaps her fingers and sends a few of the younger-looking nurses scurrying, commanding them to get the necessary ingredients and supplies.

“A doctor, you say? What land are you from?” One of the doctors speaks, this one short and rather frowny-faced. He’s definitely what most people would consider cute.

“Her Majesty’s kingdom of Alabastira.” Minghao says quietly.

“Ah! I told you, Joshua. I knew it!” Jihoon points at one of the other doctors, one who has dark hair and rather pointed ears garnished with tiny gems and hoops. His eyes always seem to be twinkling, and have a cat shape to them. Yet another beautiful man.

“Hansol’s money was on him being from Verdant. I suspected it was Xanthous. But, alas, Jihoon. You were correct.” The beautiful doctor smiles at both Jihoon and Minghao, and then the nurses are back, arms full of medical supplies. They set them up on carts, and set to boiling the water.

“What is your name?” The short one, Jihoon, asks.

“Minghao. Xu Minghao.”

“Please, make the antidote. You know exact measurements.” Joshua states. “Hansol, Wonwoo, please uncuff him.”

They do as he says, knowing that Minghao has nothing to attack anyone with, and watch very closely as he makes the antidote. Minghao begins soaking a cloth in the antidote before proceeding to unwrap the bandages over Captain Kim’s wounds. He gently pats a wet cloth over the wounds, and then rewraps the injuries again. He then pours some of it into a cup, and hands it to one of the nurses to get it into the captain’s system.

As soon as that’s done, Minghao is sent back into his cell, where Jun and Soonyoung are now asleep. Minghao tiptoes into the last available bed, and lays there, the fevered face of the beautiful man stuck in his head. Hopefully he’d be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was kinda long, I guess. It also falls apart in the end, at least in my opinion, but to be fair I've never written something like this before.   
> I also have a bunch of final projects and stuff that are due in the upcoming weeks, as well as a few finals to study for (gotta love college, am I right?) so the next update may not be for a few weeks, but it WILL happen, I promise! Please enjoy!

Minghao awakes the next morning with a start, to a banging on the door of their cell. He sits up just as the door opens, and there stands Wonwoo again, this time with a tray of food. Bread, a sliced up citrus fruit, and some dried meat. Minghao looks to the others, to see Jun’s already been awake, and Soonyoung is just stirring as well. Jun stares up at Wonwoo, a blush on his cheeks.

“Good morning. Here is your breakfast.” Wonwoo says as he sets the tray of food on the table in the room. He gives Jun a smile and then turns back out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Jun’s face is the color of a cherry tomato.

“Holy shit he’s good looking…” Jun whispers. Minghao laughs and pats his friend’s shoulder.

“Easy there. Don’t go forgetting that we’re criminals.” Minghao says.

Soonyoung sits up with a groan. “It’s too early!”

Minghao laughs more, feeling much lighter than he did the night before. Knowing that he and his friends had a trial and a shot at not spending their whole lives in prison made his whole day. He no longer felt so awful about being trapped in this cell.

“When did you get back? What did they take you for?” Jun looks to Minghao, and starts cutting off a slice of bread for himself.

“You were both asleep when I came back. They wanted me to administer the antidote to their captain. I also found out that we’ll be allowed a trial! We aren’t being sent to an inevitable doom, Jun! You two can go free! You’ll be able to go and open up a dance place like you’ve always wanted. You’ll be able to have a future.” Minghao’s face is bright and happy.

“Well what about you, Minghao?” Soonyoung asks.

At that, Minghao shrugs. “I don’t know. I wasn’t exactly cooperative; not to mention the whole reason I got stuck on this ship in the first place was because I was a thief. I doubt that would bode well for me in court. But I did save their captain. Twice, now. Not to mention that in all my two years as a pirate I didn’t participate in any of their missions. So maybe I’ll be okay. Just maybe.” Minghao sits at the table with Jun, and nibbles on a piece of the dried meat.

They sit in silence for another few minutes, seeming to contemplate the fate of their friend. Minghao hates how heavy the air is in this room between the three of them. He hates how it feels as though his friends all know he’s doomed.

Soonyoung clears his throat. “So I had the weirdest dream last night…”

And with that, Soonyoung recounts the dream, and has them both laughing in no time. They eat the breakfast they were given, talking about the weirdest dreams they’ve ever had, and laughing over these dreams. They sit around and talk for a while more, before there’s another knock on the cell door, and Hansol and the doctor, Joshua, appear in the doorway.

“Minghao. Come with us. The captain is conscious and requesting your presence.” Minghao blinks, but nods and complies, heading after the two of them without a word. He’s led back to the hospital room, and there’s Captain Kim, from before, looking exhausted, but sitting up and eating some food.

The captain looks up at the three of them and perks up when he notices Minghao. “Ah! Is this the fine young gentleman that saved my life? Twice?” A smile, although not so bright, appears on his lips, and Minghao’s heart flutters. He’s beautiful.

“Yes sir. This is Xu Minghao. He and his two friends were taken prisoner promptly after your loss of consciousness.” Hansol states.

“Set them free! They’re not prisoners while they’re on my ship. They may be prisoners until proven otherwise under Her Majesty’s law, but the seas are free. No one rules them.” Minghao waves his hand, and Minghao just gives both him and the guards a look, as if to say ‘what the hell?”

“Captain Kim, with all due respect, we can’t trust them-” Hansol begins.

“Vernon! This man saved my life. Do you really still think we can’t trust him?”

Hansol winces at that name. “Sir, maybe we can trust him, but his friends haven’t shown any signs that they’re trustworthy-”

“That’s enough of you, Hansol. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with this man. Privately.” The captain looks at Hansol and Joshua, who exchange looks but nod and step back out in the hallway. “Minghao, is it?”

Minghao nods. “Captain Kim.” Minghao bows deeply and respectfully to the man. “Thank you for sparing me-”

“Sparing you?!” The captain begins to chortle. “Don’t be silly. You could have let me die, you know. And I had no intention of killing you. Why do you think you and your friends were just held hostage during the raid? We know the likes of entertainers when we see them. People who were taken against their will to entertain. People who don’t deal in the bad workings of pirate business.”

“But Captain Kim, sir, I was brought on because I stole from the captain of _The Cannon_ …”

“And why was that? Why were you stealing?”

“To feed my family… It was a single citrus fruit, and they caught me, and I tried to run, and they told me I was to join them on their voyages as an entertainer…” Minghao looks down at his hand, feeling disgusting before this refined, handsome man. Minghao was a stripper, and a thief. And this man was noble. Probably a prince, as most captains of royal ships were.

“Then you are forgiven of your previous crimes. Your captain is dead. You owe him no debt.” Minghao looks up when the captain rests a hand on his knee and sees his smile is more genuine and soft than the dazzling one he was given before.

“Captain Kim, you don’t have to-”

“Please, call me Mingyu. I hate when people refer to me by my last name. I mean it. You’re forgiven of your debts, and you will no longer be considered a prisoner, so long as you’re on my ship.”

At this, Minghao hears a pained yelp and the clattering of a tray to the floor. Both Minghao and Mingyu turn to look, only to see Jihoon there, medical supplies scattered at his feet, looking shocked.

“Captain Kim! Your- You can’t be serious. Hansol told me, but-” Jihoon shakes his head. “I cannot condone your allowing the prisoners to roam free. Whether or not the seas are free. This is Her Majesty’s ship, and this is considered her property and territory.” Jihoon says sternly, clearly a voice of reason when it comes to Mingyu. Minghao feels relieved, for some strange reason, that someone isn’t just allowing the captain to do as he feels. Even Minghao wouldn’t trust a couple of strangers on a ship from a loyal fleet- especially not if they were from a thieving pirate ship and were perhaps treated less than satisfactorily.

“They are but entertainers, Jihoon-” Mingyu seems to be shrinking at the growing redness of the short man’s face.

“Nonsense! Plenty of entertainers are hired, Mingyu! They’ll remain loyal to their ship if that’s how they were given their pay.” Jihoon’s words are quick and very quickly becoming something that is filled with anger. Mingyu flinches when Jihoon drops the formal titles.

“But Minghao here- he was a prisoner before-”

“And I’m sure he was a prisoner for a _reason_ , Mingyu. You are too quick to trust strangers. They’re not all good, you naïve man-puppy. Stop blindly following whomever saves you. Had an archenemy to the throne saved you, you would have trusted them!” Jihoon spits. Mingyu looks down at his hands in his lap, his face paling more.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon.”

“Hansol!” Jihoon calls into the hallway and begins cleaning up the medical equipment he had dropped, shaking his head. Hansol appears in the doorway, and Jihoon straightens to look at him. “Please escort the prisoner to his cell.”

Minghao stands and Hansol cuffs him again, leading him briskly away from the room. Minghao faintly hears Jihoon say something about Mingyu not giving an attractive man rule of his better judgement, and Mingyu muttering another apology.

“Hansol?” Minghao asks quietly on the short walk back to his cell.

“That’s Officer Chwe to you.” Hansol says, a bit coldly. He clearly takes his job much more seriously than Wonwoo.

“Who is Doctor Jihoon to Mingyu? Mingyu seems very… easily swayed by his advice.”

“You are to refer to them as doctor Lee and Captain Kim, regardless as what he has told you to call him. You are a prisoner still, Xu Minghao. Despite saving the captain, and his… gratefulness for your saving his life, you will be considered a prisoner so long as you are in this suit.”

“But Han- Officer Chwe, why does doctor Lee have such power over the _captain_?”

“That’s none of your business, nor should it matter who holds what power. The captain is not a king, nor is he smart for wanting to speak to someone untrustworthy alone.” Hansol begins uncuffing Minghao and puts him in the cell. “You will all three be allotted one hour of time on the deck at four this afternoon. You will all be cuffed and surrounded each by three guards. Good day.” Hansol closes the door, and Jun and Soonyoung look at him expectantly.

“The captain wants me- well, us, really, to be free so long as we’re on the ship. Rather than locked up in the cell. I suspect most of the crew are against it. The head doctor, he was the one who talked the captain out of it- he seems to have… a sort of influence over the captain. I’m not sure what it is though…” Minghao mumbles and lays on the bed.

“He wants to allow us to walk free? What for?!” Soonyoung seems just as shocked as Minghao had.

“He says it’s because I saved his life. And because we’re entertainers. He thinks we wouldn’t do harm to the ship. And I mean, I wouldn’t do harm to the ship. I have no reason to. I don’t want to, for any reason. I know it won’t help my case in a trial anyways. I just want to be back on land. I want to be able to become a doctor. Why should I ruin my chance at that just to create trouble on a new, strange ship?” Minghao looks to the two of them. “I cannot speak for the two of you, though.”

“I have no intention of causing trouble. Except maybe with that one guard.” Jun giggles softly and Soonyoung scoffs.

“Do you think of nothing else, Wen Junhui?!” Soonyoung laughs. Minghao cracks a smile at that as well.

“What do you two think you’ll do when we get back to land?” Minghao asks. “I mean, depending on whether or not we’re just thrown into prison or the potential of being given a trial. If we’re allowed a trial and are let go, what will you two do?”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I’ve just been an entertainer for my whole adulthood. I’m not sure.” Soonyoung shrugs. Soonyoung’s choice to be an entertainer was willing, but not something he wanted. He was in the same boat as Minghao- desperate to help his grandmother, who was ailing and seriously ill. And then it just became normalcy for Soonyoung. Minghao remembers Soonyoung explaining to Minghao that Minghao would eventually care much less that he was dancing in front of these disgusting men, and would see it as just another day.

“I’d like to own a shop and be a tailor for royalty.” Jun says with a sigh. “It’s what I always wanted. My grandfather was a tailor for the duchess of our province in the kingdom, and he was my favorite person. I always wanted to do what he did, he was so happy to get to work with them, and he designed the most beautiful ball gowns. That was until my mother lost her wit, and ruined his career. He missed one deadline, because she destroyed the dress he was working on.” Jun shakes his head, and Minghao can feel Jun’s anger towards his mother.

Jun’s mother had given up on life long ago and became one of the dock women. Jun thinks his father abandoning her shortly after Jun was born is the reason she was so unstable. She basically sold Jun into being an entertainer just a year before Minghao himself had to join. She told him he needed a career and thrust him into the hands of the old captain. Jun didn’t much like his job, but his reasoning was that he never had to see his mother again.

Minghao felt that it was reasonable for him to dislike his mother.

They sit and daydream for hours on end after that, talking about what they could do in the future and their hopes and goals, until they’re given their deck time. This consists of being allowed to stand pretty much at the edge of the ship and soak in some sunlight and fresh air, with a wall of guards closing them in, and wearing handcuffs. They’re also given a short bathroom break at the end of their half an hour of deck time, before they’re brought back to their cell, and given a plate of dinner food.

After they eat, they play a few rounds of cards, and go to bed.

The three of them repeat this routine every day for almost four days. On the fourth day, Minghao is laying awake late one night, and he can hear hushed debate in the hallway, and several people passing back and forth through the hall for an hour or so. Apparently, something important is going on down in the infirmary.

Minghao doesn’t sleep much; he feels trapped.

The next morning, Minghao is awoken to the sound of banging on the door to his cell, and then the sound of it unlocking. Wonwoo appears, requesting the three of them come with him, and they all oblige, allowing Hansol and two other guards to cuff them and lead them past the infirmary and to a whole new floor of the ship that Minghao hadn’t seen before. They’re led down to the very end of a corridor, where a set of fancy double-doors greet them, and Wonwoo opens the doors, guiding the way into the room. A large group of very official looking people sit perched in two rows of chairs with desks. It looks like a council, of some sort.

And there sits Mingyu- or rather Captain Kim, looking much healthier and very official in his crisp, pure white captain’s uniform, with black and gold embroidering around the buttons and on the ends of the sleeves. He doesn’t smile at Minghao, but Minghao can see the same shine in the captain’s soft brown eyes as he did those few days ago in the infirmary. Minghao can’t tell what it is, but it’s for him, he thinks. Or maybe that’s Minghao’s racing heart telling him that.

The three of them are sat at a table on the far side of the darkly lit room, and their guards surround him. Wonwoo takes an empty seat amongst the council, and Mingyu stands, making his way onto the platform in the front of the room- the only thing lit up well enough in the room. In fact, aside from tiny desk lanterns in the council’s seating, it’s the only lighting in the room.

“Council, I am asking of you to free these prisoners, while they are on my ship. It is my belief that they intend no harm to me or my crew. One of them went far enough to kill his own captain to save my life. I believe that they should be allowed to walk free on the ship.” Mingyu’s voice echoes off the walls of the room, and Minghao has chills. He sounds noble and smart. His voice is a melody of rich, full sounds, that bring a soft warmth to Minghao’s cheeks.

“And it is the belief of myself and several members of the crew that these prisoners should remain as they are- prisoners. We treat them well enough, giving them full meals, and a bed, and allowing them time to see the sun every day. We could have left them to go down with their ship, with the rest of their crew.” Jihoon is speaking now, taking a stand on the stage across from Mingyu. He gives Mingyu the smallest of looks, but keeps most of his attention focused on staring intensely out at the council.

“Prisoners. Please come to the stand and introduce yourselves, and your previous roles on your old ship, _The Cannon._ ” A man that Minghao has never seen before is sitting at a tall podium, wearing an all-black robe, with ting silver and royal blue embellishments along the collar and at the very bottom. His hair is jet black, and he’s got long eyelashes, framing his deep brown eyes. Minghao is a little startled when the guard behind him grabs his arm and hauls him from his seat and guides him up to the stage. Minghao can feel every eye on him, and he suddenly is brought back to those nights on _The Cannon_ , when he was wearing those silly costumes and dancing on stage for all those disgusting men.

It’s just as humiliating in feeling, just for different reasons. Now, he is being seen as a lowly prisoner, rather than as a piece of meat. Either way, he feels as though they are judging him, and boring holes into his soul, to see if he is worthy of anything.

Minghao is given a rather harsh elbow to the back, sending him stumbling forward a bit, and he glances back to see Hansol giving him a prompting look. Minghao looks down at the toes of his shoes poking out from his loose, olive green jumpsuit.

“Prisoner. Look up at the council. It is rude not to.” Jihoon’s voice meets Minghao’s ears, and his tone is stern. “Tell them your name. And your role on _The Cannon._ ”

Minghao looks up, swallowing thickly, his palms sweating a bit. “My name is Xu Minghao. I was a prisoner on _The Cannon_ , and I was forced to be an entertainer as a way to pay back my debt to the captain.” Minghao’s voice is quiet.

“Louder, boy.” The robed man to the left of Minghao prompts. Minghao repeats himself louder, and a hushed whisper runs through the council, like a shiver down Minghao’s spine. He can feel all of them staring at him once their short moment of whispering is over. Minghao glances slightly right of him and sees Mingyu’s soft brown eyes looking at him.

“Thank you. Step back, Xu Minghao. Next prisoner.” The jet black haired man in the robe commands, and then Jun is stepping forward, telling his name and his role as an entertainer. No one says anything about his occupation though, no one whispers like they did for Minghao. Perhaps it was the prisoner part of Minghao’s position on the ship.

Soonyoung is next, and he, too, is met with silence from the council. They are then brought back to sit down at their table. Mingyu is leaving his seat at his podium on the platform and standing in the center of stage.

“All three were entertainers, Your Honor. It is my firm belief that none of them would intend us harm. Had they been the captain of the old ship, or his right-hand man. They are not any persons of extreme loyalty to their old ship or crew. If this was the case, I would most certainly not want them roaming the ship of their own free accord. Or perhaps if they were well-trained warriors, I would not want them roaming my ship freely. But it is my belief that they were not given much weapon training, if any at all, and that they would not be able to hold their own in a battle. I do not believe that they would try to pick a fight, or cause any trouble on the ship.” Mingyu is looking at the council again, his hands folded behind his back, his back straight, and his chest forward, looking strong and beautiful.

“Your Honor, members of the council, if I may interject.” Jihoon is speaking now, and he’s stepping down from his podium. The judge nods, granting him permission. “It is true that they may not have large feelings of loyalty to their old crew. But you are incorrect about their training, Captain Kim. I understand that you had been poisoned and may not recollect every detail of the battle, but the first prisoner, Xu Minghao, engaged in battle with his captain, with enough skills to kill the man.”

The crowd begins a quiet murmur again for another moment, and then fall silent again.

“But doesn’t that show a lack of loyalty to his own captain? Shouldn’t we consider this, and accept the fact that he would kill his own captain to save another?” Mingyu stands now, interrupting rather abruptly, and the judge clears his throat, making Mingyu pipe down. “My apologies, Mr. Choi.” Mingyu bows deeply, and then asks for interjection. He then restates his point, and the council all makes note of this.

“Captain Kim, if I may ask for the prisoner’s story and his feelings of loyalty, where they lay?” The judge, Mr. Choi, asks, but it’s clearly not necessary. He holds whatever power he likes over where the debate goes. Mingyu agrees, and Minghao hears himself being called up to the podium again. Minghao stands before the crowd and looks out, not that he can see their faces with the difference of the stage lights and the lack of light in the council. But he can feel every one of their eyes glued to him, hanging onto his every word, movement, and even breath.

“Tell them your account of the battle.” Mr. Choi prompts, and Minghao does. He recounts every detail of his battle with the captain, and the moments leading up to the battle, and his feeling of disgust and anger towards his old captain, and the nobility and bravery of Mingyu, how he was drawn to it. He left out the part about finding Mingyu attractive though, as that would be foolish for several reasons.

“Why did you feel disgust towards your old captain, Minghao?” Mr. Choi is speaking again, and Minghao explains his job as an entertainer, and the things he had to do, and how the captain didn’t let him set foot on land when the ship was docked, how he kept him trapped in his room for the week or so that they would be docked in a place. The crowd allows a small whisper slip their mouths once again, and fall silent when Minghao is dismissed back to his seat.

“But the question still stands, should we trust this prisoner to roam our ship freely? When he was so quick to commit mutiny against his own captain? Are we just supposed to believe that he won’t go and simply kill our own Captain Mingyu? Or any member of the crew, for that reason?” Jihoon is speaking again, his tone less harsh, seeming to lose steam in his argument.

“Your Honor, if I may interject?” Mingyu stands, and looks to Mr. Choi, who nods and allows Mingyu to begin with his retort. “Doctor Lee, he just gave his reasons for disliking his captain. He was treated poorly and given a career he did not like. He felt it was justified to kill his own captain for the things the man put Minghao through. Not to mention he saved my life and proved some sort of loyalty to me. He even administered the cure to the poison to me, as though proving further a loyalty to me.

“He could have left me for dead after the battle, or poisoned me more, and sped up my death. He defied the orders of those holding him hostage, to _help me_. He showed not only some newfound loyalty to me but was brave enough to ignore the blade to his throat and make quick actions to take out his own captain. I think that Minghao was simply doing what he felt was right and not regarding the consequences.” Mingyu sits back down.

“Your Honor, members of the council. Keep that fact in mind, his defiance against his guards, and his lack of loyalty to his _own_ captain-”

“His lack of loyalty to his old captain was justified, Jihoon! No one deserves to be treated that way, especially not for stealing a simple grapefruit!” Mingyu is on his feet again, slightly red in the face, and an anger burning in his eyes.

“Captain Kim! That is quite enough!” Mr. Choi pounds on the podium in front of him, effectively silencing Mingyu. He sits down with a huff. “Xu Minghao, perhaps you should tell the council of why you were a prisoner on the ship _The Cannon_.”

“Yes, Your Honor…” Minghao says quietly, and then begins recounting the day that he was taken as a prisoner, and why he stole the citrus in the first place. The council makes another hushed whisper.

“A petty crime such as thievery does not necessarily mean he was treated properly, of course,” Jihoon speaks again. “But does this not still make him a criminal? Does this mean we should let him roam the ship freely? I think not. I think that it is justified not to trust a man of his likes.” Jihoon sits down with a flourish, and Mingyu is rising to his feet.

“Your Honor, if I may?”

Mr. Choi grants him permission to speak. “I think after two years of imprisonment, for stealing one grapefruit is quite enough imprisonment. Especially since we know not where his fate lays after he arrives in Her Majesty’s Kingdom of Sanguine. He should be allowed to walk freely for the next few weeks.” Mingyu states.

“Or perhaps, as this ship is part of Her Majesty’s property and territory, he should just remain as a prisoner, just as he will be the moment we arrive on the soil of Sanguine.” Jihoon spits, a bit of fire in his tone again.

“Or perhaps we should try to find some sort of compromise! Sure, he’s not perfect, Jihoon, but I’m sure you’ve done things that you’re not proud of, or that’s less than satisfactory!” Mingyu is practically seething now, and Mr. Choi is pounding his gavel down again, and calling for a recess, and demanding silence. Minghao and his group are sent to their cell, and left to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, with the holidays and finals, things were a bit hectic, and I fell out of my usual writing habits, whoops. This chapter is a little bit of a filler, since I wasn't sure where I should go this chapter, and I think I may have progressed things more quickly than I wanted. I have big plans for the next couple chapters, though, so look forward to those!

Minghao isn’t asked to go on trial again, and he’s left in his cell with no other word. He stays there for a week, aside from bathroom breaks and allowance to their hour of light. He tries to pass the time, and keep his mind off it, and chat with Soonyoung and Jun, but he hates being left without an answer.

One day, when Wonwoo and Vernon bring the three of them their meals, Minghao asks questions. He begs Wonwoo for information, seemingly the more friendly of the two, but he’s ignored. Minghao feels like he’s losing his mind.

After a week, during a rather unusual time of day, Minghao hears the lock on their cell door turning, and it opens, revealing Mingyu. Minghao bolts upright, rather shocked at the sight of the captain in his doorway.

“You three are free to walk the ship. You will be monitored by guards, and you must wear your jumpsuits to symbolize your status as prisoners, but you are free to travel the ship. You’ll each be assigned someone for a guard. Seokmin will be guarding Soonyoung, and Wonwoo will take Jun.” Mingyu states, as he steps aside to reveal the two of them in the hallway. Minghao notices a blush on Jun’s cheeks.

“What about Minghao, sir?” Soonyoung’s voice greets Minghao’s ears, soft now, and respectful, as he speaks when he’s talking to someone higher up than him.

“I will be his guard. And he will be schooled in medicine by Jihoon.” Mingyu gives a triumphant, but tired smile to the three of them.

“Captain Kim, I can’t thank you enough-” Minghao begins, feeling his spirits soaring at the thought of some sort of freedom, and at the thought of continuing to learn his trade. (Definitely not because he’d be able to spend time with the beautiful man, certainly not that.)

“No need to thank me, you three. And you need not refer to me by my last name, Minghao. Just call me Mingyu, please.” Mingyu smiles rather warmly at Minghao. “Now, it’s time for you three to roam! Be free of this room.” Mingyu steps aside and allows the three of them to exit the cell. Jun greets Wonwoo with a quiet smile and Soonyoung introduces himself to his guard.

“Minghao, come with me. I’d like to show you to Jihoon.” Mingyu smiles and beckons for Minghao to follow him. Minghao obliges and walks beside Mingyu.

“How did you do it? Jihoon seemed very adamant about me remaining a prisoner.” Minghao asks quietly.

“Well, you still are prisoners, technically. But, you don’t have to remain in your cells the whole time. That was sort of the deal I managed to get out of it.” Mingyu shrugs. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you more.”

Minghao suddenly feels sad, and he stops walking, his brows furrowing. “Captain Kim, there’s no need to apologize to me, of all people. If anything, I should be apologizing to you, you look dreadfully tired, and I know you’re still healing, and you went through hell and back to get me the ability to roam the ship. It’s very kind of you to do all this for me. I’m but a commoner, and a prisoner, at that. You have a ship to run, you’re directly connected to the throne, and you’re stuck babysitting me.” Minghao looks down. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you, captain.”

“Xu Minghao, if you call me Captain Kim one more time I may have to fight you,” Mingyu begins, chuckling. “I promise you it is of no inconvenience to me. I don’t mind being your guard. In fact, I’d like to get to know you, and learn more about you. I’d like to see you improve and grow as a person. Besides, this is the least I could do. You saved my life, after all.” Mingyu sets a gentle hand on Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao looks at his hand and then up at Mingyu, who’s smiling that dazzling smile of his.

“Thank you, Cap- Mingyu…” Minghao’s voice is quiet now, and deep inside, he’s not reassured by Mingyu’s words. “Why… why didn’t Jihoon want me… calling you that? Why was he so against me walking free?”

Mingyu removes his hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well… I don’t exactly know myself. I mean, he always seems to be… trying to keep me out of trouble and trying to protect me. He… He’s my older brother, of sorts. And he was adopted into the family. My mother, she was a peasant, whom my father fell in love with. They married, and my mother lost connection with her old family and friends.

“One day, a peasant woman showed up on the doorstep, begging for a meeting with my family. As it turns out, she was my mother’s best friend. But she had fallen deathly ill shortly after she had her son, she was coughing up blood even as she stood before my parents, begging my mother to help her, and to find a good place for her son, and my mother swore to take care of him. I don’t remember this, as I don’t think I was even born yet. But she took him in and took care of him, raised him as she would her own, and he’s always looking out for me, he always has.” Mingyu smiles a little, more nostalgia playing on his lips rather than happiness.

Minghao’s brow furrows. “Peasant…? Doorstep…? Begging…?” Minghao’s brain swims in confusion.

“Yes, Xu Minghao. Captain Mingyu is a prince, and seemingly a prince that is full of mischief.” Jihoon’s voice greets their ears, and they both jump a little, turning to look at him. “Kim Mingyu, Prince of Sanguine, Captain of the _Fermata,_ I thought Hansol was to guard Minghao, here. The agreement was that you weren’t to be in contact with the prisoners, as a precautionary measure.”

Minghao is suddenly dizzy. Mingyu is a prince? The prince of a country that Minghao’s a _prisoner_ in? Oh yes, that’s right- a prince who Minghao has a silly crush on. He feels his face paling, and his stomach churning. Minghao is suddenly hit with the knowledge that he’s unworthy.

“P-prince?” Minghao looks wide eyed at Mingyu and bows deeply, feeling panicked. “My apologies, your majesty, I didn’t know-”

“Oh, for fucks sake, Minghao, I thought you were over the formalities, I just got you to stop calling me captain, too-”

“Captain Kim, I suggest you not use such foul language, it’s quite vulgar, and nothing that someone of the royal family would be caught saying.” Jihoon spits. “Minghao, relax. He does not prefer to discuss his royal blood or status. He pretends that it’s something he’s ashamed of.”

“I don’t pretend, Jihoon, nor am I ashamed of it. I just don’t like people kissing my ass and treating me like a god.” Mingyu fires back.

“Well at least start acting like a prince. Be grateful of your status, for you could have been in Minghao’s shoes instead.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “I’ll come get you after your lessons.” Mingyu smiles at Minghao, and Jihoon shakes his head.

“You most certainly will not be! Hansol, wherever the idiot is, is to be guarding Minghao!” Jihoon practically shouts, his face red with anger, and his tiny hands balled into fists at his side. It’s clear that Mingyu is pissing him off.

As if on cue, Hansol is scrambling down the hallway, red in the face, his hair a mess, his suit crumpled, and dark bruises peppered along his neck. “Jihoon! Captain Mingyu! My apologies!”

“Where have you been, Hansol? It is highly irresponsible of you to be late, and to have let the Captain deal with a lowly prisoner-” Jihoon begins to scold, but Hansol turns to Mingyu, anger on his face.

“Well, Doctor Jihoon, this- this- _imbecile_ , decided to tie me up and shove me in a closet while I was on my way to pick up Minghao, you see. I shouted for help, and then Joshua found me, and… and…”

“And that explains the disheveled suit and the hickeys. I see.” Jihoon’s expression is cold as ice. Hansol immediately grows timid.

“Y-yes, sir. I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted. I should not have called the captain an imbecile. My deepest apologies.” Hansol bows deeply to the two of them

Mingyu, is currently chortling and leaning heavily against the wall, holding his stomach and wiping tears from under his eyes, and Jihoon continues to scowl. “That’s quite enough from you. If I find you’ve been consorting with the prisoners again, so help me-”

“What, you’re gonna tell mom? Jihoon, it’s _my ship_. I want to spend time with Minghao.”

Jihoon looks shocked, and incredulous. His face has that _excuse me?_ expression, and Minghao knows Mingyu is probably going to get his ass kicked. But just as quick as he looked shocked, his face wipes back into one of neutrality. “Fine. Spend time with the prisoner. But don’t come crying to me when we return to land and he’s locked away, and you won’t be able to visit him anymore. You’re also to be _married_ upon your six months at home for the winter. So don’t go getting any ideas.” Jihoon says, a sigh escaping his lips. Its as if he’s saying ‘I fucking give up’ without actually saying it.

“What ideas?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow, and a smirk plays on his lips.

“You know exactly what I mean. I remember what you told me the other night, Kim Mingyu. I suggest you don’t play along with it. It’s not going to end well.”

Minghao blinks, utterly confused by the whole exchange. “What?”

“Come, Minghao. It’s time for your training.” Jihoon is ushering Minghao into the infirmary, and Minghao’s training is beginning. Minghao tries and tries to ask Jihoon what he meant, and what Mingyu’s planning, and why Jihoon doesn’t like him, but Jihoon just brushes the questions away, pretending he didn’t hear them, like when you don’t have a dust pan for the pile of dust you just swept up, so you push it under the rug instead.

Minghao spends almost three hours practicing and being tested on how far his medical knowledge goes, before Jihoon releases him for the day. Minghao steps into the hallway to be met with Mingyu, who brightens almost instantly when he sees Minghao.

“Ah! You’re done! Perfect. Come with me!” And then Mingyu is grabbing Minghao’s wrist and dragging him along.

Internally, Minghao is conflicted. His heart is over the moon, because Mingyu, the beautiful man before him, wants to spend time with _Minghao_ , of all people. But his brain is reminding him that Mingyu is a _prince_ , for fucks sake, not to mention he has a ship he should be running instead of running around and goofing off with a peasant, and a prisoner. Not to mention all the unanswered questions running through Minghao’s head, and his feeling of unworthiness.

“Mingyu, don’t you have a ship to run? Or something official to be doing? Where are we going?” Minghao tries to stop following Mingyu, but Mingyu just tugs harder on Minghao’s thin arm and it’s clear which one of them is stronger.

“You’ll see! You’ll love it!” Minghao notices that they’re nearing the far most end of the ship, and the halls are narrowing, until it’s just one narrow corridor, and there aren’t any connecting halls or rooms on either side of them. Mingyu reaches a door and lets go of Minghao’s arm, only to reach for a key at his belt and unlock the door. He steps in, and pulls Minghao after him. Minghao looks around in awe.

“Wow…” Minghao’s voice is quiet as he looks around the room, in which all but one wall is lined with shelves upon shelves of books. The far wall isn’t much of a wall, just two corners that meet. That’s the hull of the ship, with two windows a few feet in on either side, and a curved sofa built against the wall, full of velvet cushions and silk blankets.

“This is the library. This is where I spend most of my time.” Mingyu smiles at Minghao. “Do you know how to read?”

“N-no…. Not much.” Minghao feels his face heating up, and suddenly remembers that he’s inadequate in comparison to Mingyu.

“Come on then! I’ll teach you.” Mingyu sits down and opens a thin, decently small book, and pats the cushion beside him. Minghao raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“Mingyu… Why are you doing this? Why are you being so… so nice?”

“Because I want to. Now come on!”

“No, Mingyu, I want an answer. I need answers.”

Mingyu sighs. “I like helping people, Minghao. I like to see people succeed, and I like the feeling of seeing someone achieve something when they’ve worked for it. Maybe it’s because I’m royal, so I’ve had everything handed to me. But I like a challenge, and I like to see people better themselves. Plus, you saved my life.” Mingyu smiles.

“You’ve already repaid that debt, though… You’re letting me walk freely on your ship _and_ giving me an education in medicine. I’m more than grateful for that, I truly appreciate it. This is unnecessary, Mingyu… You shouldn’t be wasting your time with me.”

“I’m not wasting my time, Minghao. I’m choosing to do this.”

“Then why me? Why did I fall into this whole mess, and why are you picking _me?_ You could have picked Jun, or Soonyoung, or any member of your crew, for that matter. And why didn’t you just let me go down with the _Canon?_ Why take us as hostages, and not anyone else?” Minghao’s head is swirling, and he doesn’t know how to stop the words that are tumbling from his mouth.

“I told them to take anyone that wasn’t fighting back. They could be tried. I think people deserve trials, I don’t think it’s fair to end a life or someone’s potential without trial. Unfortunately, every other member of your crew was loyal enough to fight back, rather than surrender. And I chose you because… I don’t know. You just… I don’t know. It’s going to sound stupid, but I was drawn to you. I wanted to help you. You seemed important to me, somewhere inside. So I chose you.” Mingyu shrugs.

“And what are you planning? I still- I just- Jihoon, he won’t tell me anything, and he doesn’t like me, and he’s so _insistent_ on protecting you from me, or maybe me from you, I don’t know…” Minghao lets out a huff of frustration and tugs at his hair.

“He doesn’t hate you. And I’m not planning a damn thing, Jihoon just always thinks I’m up to something. It’s his protectiveness. I think the thinks that I’m going to get attached to you, which… I already am, so, that can’t be helped.” Mingyu shrugs as a response. Minghao shakes his head.

“No, Mingyu. You shouldn’t – you shouldn’t be getting attached to me, I’m a damn commoner, and a criminal at that! Jihoon is right, okay?”

“I don’t give a damn about what you are. I want to know _you_ , beyond the words that the world has for you. Please, don’t be this way, Minghao.”

Minghao looks up into Mingyu’s eyes, and sees the fire of the sun inside them, warm and inviting, but still dangerous. Minghao knows somewhere deep inside that this is a terrible idea, but he wants more than anything to know Mingyu, and to spend time with him.

“I- I don’t know, Mingyu… There’s too much I don’t know…” Minghao says softly.

“Well what do you want to know? I’d tell you anything.”

“I don’t even know where to begin, Mingyu. Can- can I ask as we go?” Minghao’s voice is soft, and unsure.

“Of course!” Mingyu’s face lights up, and Minghao feels his heart flutter.

They spend a few hours reading, or rather, Mingyu spends a few hours teaching Minghao to read, and then the dinner bell is sounding through the ship, and Mingyu leads Minghao back to his cell, which was part of the agreement- the prisoners had to check into their cells at meal times. Hansol is forced to meet up with Minghao, and escort him to the dining hall, where himself, Soonyoung, and Jun are sat at a table together, and the whole room seems to be staring at them. Minghao spares a glance behind him, and sees the whole room actually _is_ staring at him, some in confusion, some and shock, and a few in disgust. Minghao wishes he could melt through the floorboards. Why did Mingyu have to do this for him? Nobody wants the prisoners walking free on the ship.

Wonwoo sits across from Minghao, wedging himself next to Jun. Jun raises an eyebrow at Wonwoo. “What are you planning?” Jun laughs a little.

“Nothing! I just wanted to sit here! Right next to you.” Wonwoo _winks_ at Jun, whose face turns the color of a cherry tomato, and shakes his head.

“No, you’re sitting here because it’s your _job_ , Wonwoo.” Jun turns his nose up at Wonwoo, who lets out a soft laugh.

“Alright, sure it’s my job. But you’re a cool guy.” Wonwoo says.

“Ew, Wonwoo, don’t ever use the phrase ‘cool guy’ ever again.” Vernon cringes, and the whole table laughs at them. Minghao can’t help but feel tense, with the whole damn room’s eyes glued to him.

Dinner passes with a bit more laughter, but nothing that’s necessarily genuine from Minghao himself. He just couldn’t shake the feeling of absolute disgust that the world seemed to have for him. Their group is escorted back to their cell room, as per the orders of the trial, and the three of them play cards for an hour, before they just end up laying there and talking about what they did for the day.

Soonyoung is the first of them to fall asleep, snoring softly, and Jun follows shortly after, leaving Minghao to lay there awake. He tried to sleep, he really did, but no matter how much he tossed and turned, sleep wouldn’t come. Thoughts ran through his head, about how he’s pretty much destined to remain a prisoner, and how everyone seems to hate him for the cards that life dealt him. Everyone except Mingyu, that is. And that in itself still conflicts Minghao, because Mingyu shouldn’t be this way, not if he’s _royalty._ For all he knows, Minghao could be trying to topple the empire that Mingyu’s family had built, and Mingyu still _trusts_ him, and wants to know him, and be close with him.

And then he’s thinking about Jihoon, and his wariness. Which Minghao understands, because- again, for all Jihoon knows, Minghao could be trying to topple his adoptive parents’ empire and overthrow the whole damn system. Which isn’t a bad idea, but it’s not a great move for anyone. Even the peasants in most kingdoms have decent lives, so long as their dumb fathers don’t make stupid decisions. So trying to overthrow anything is just a dumb idea.

But what Minghao doesn’t understand about Jihoon is why he backed down from Mingyu, and just gave into Mingyu. And what it was that made Minghao seem like such a threat to Mingyu’s well-being. Minghao has no intention of hurting Mingyu, not that it much matters, because Mingyu is going to hurt Minghao more than he could ever hurt Mingyu. Minghao had these ridiculous feelings for a _prince_ who he just met a week ago, whose ship he’s a prisoner on. A _prince_ who would be married in the next six months to some other royal man, while Minghao rotted in a prison dungeon.

Minghao falls asleep with a frown on his face, and an ache in his heart. An ache for freedom, and an ache for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's my Twitter if you want to follow it: https://twitter.com/cereal_jbob
> 
> I don't tweet much, and I made a brand new one just for writing


End file.
